Broadband communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of broadband communications. Coaxial cables are typically designed so that an electromagnetic field carrying communications signals exists only in the space between inner and outer coaxial conductors of the cables. This allows coaxial cable runs to be installed next to metal objects without the power losses that occur in other transmission lines, and provides protection of the communications signals from external electromagnetic interference. Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices and cable communication equipment. Connection is often made through rotatable operation of an internally coupling member of the connector about a corresponding externally threaded interface port. Fully tightening the threaded connection of the coaxial cable connector to the interface port helps to ensure a ground connection between the connector and the corresponding interface port. However, often connectors are not properly tightened or otherwise installed to the interface port and proper electrical mating of the connector with the interface port does not occur. Moreover, when attached to an interface port, common connectors are often still susceptible to the unwanted introduction of environmental contaminants into the connector. In addition, common connectors often utilize cumbersome and/or costly components and installation processes associated with attaching the connectors to coaxial cables.
Hence a need exists for an improved connector having structural features that help prevent the entry of unwanted environmental contaminants into the coaxial cable connector, and that improve cost and effectiveness with relation to how the connector attaches to a coaxial cable.